Weasley Wizard Whoops!
by Mistress Vi
Summary: Upon finishing their latest and most brilliant project, Fred and George test the product on Hermione, the unlucky loser of a fated game of rock-paper-scissors. The results leave the twins an Uncle and an unexpected Daddy Dearest, respectively. Love M.Vi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always anything in the slightest familiar is not mine.**

Our story begins on a normal day, well normal by a jokester's standards...

"Merlin's Pants I've done it Fred!" George yelled through the curtain that hid their labratory from their customers. As he waited for his twin to finish whatever he was doing, George scribbled down a few notes on this new prouduct.

"What have you got for me then?" Fred asked as he strolled in wearing a silly grin. They had been working on this particular project for a little over two years, so he couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally completing it. George held out a small gray pill with a triuphant look.

"I tried this old minimizing spell from about five centuries ago, I don't know why we didn't think of it before!" He said before dropping it in the palm of his twin's hand. Fred held it lightly as if it were a priceless artifact.

"It has your hair in it right?" Fred questioned. George nodded.

"Making the potion was easy, the trick was getting it all in that little capsule." George said, "Polyjuice potion pills, who would have thought?" He continued. They both stood in silence for a bit before Fred handed the pill back to his brother.

"Alright, since you finished it you get to pick a test subject!" Fred said with a smirk. George grinned at the thought of the challenge, it had to be someone they could trust because what they had made could be illiegal... well it was technically. He pocketed the pill before stepping through the curtain and into the main part of their shop "WWW", he glanced around the busy store having forgotten that school was soon to begin and kids were purchasing pranks for the train ride to Hogwarts. He spotted a familiar face and shouted over the chatter,

"Oi, Harry! You lot over here!" He called to the Trio. The three grinning teenagers walked over to join him.

"Hey George!" Harry and Ron greeted, having reached him first. Hermione had gotten caught up in the crowd and was trying to fight her way through.

"Hello George." Hermione breathed as she tried to staighten her clothes.

"You've all gotten here just in time, Fred and I have put the finishing touches on one of our most awaited projects!" George said as he plucked the capsule from his trousers. Harry raised an eyebrow in question, while Hermione leaned in for a closer look.

"A Pill? What so brilliant about that?" Ron asked, obviously not impressed. George smirked and motioned for them to gather closer.

"This pill contains a full dose of Polyjuice Potion, and a few of my own hairs." He whispered. Harry and Ron grinned while Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"You can't honestly be thinking of trying that on someone!" Hermione exclaimed. George quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"If I know my brother, he isn't planning on trying it on _someone_ he's thinking of trying it on one of us." Ron said, "I'm not doing it!" he added as an after thought.

"No offence, but I don't want to look like you for an hour." Harry said. Hermione just shook her head with a look that said 'Don't even think about it!'

"Alright we'll do a tried and true method for deciding, rock-paper-scissors." George proposed. They all rolled their eyes but put out their hands nonetheless.

"One, Two, Three!" Harry called. They all showed their choices, Ron and Harry had both picked rock, while Hermione had scissors.

"This was rigged!" Hermione said with a laugh. George grinned and handed her the gray capsule.

"Need some water?" Fred asked coming over with a glass. Hermione rolled her eyes and took both items, she motioned for everyone to step into the backroom before she put the pill in her mouth and drank half of the water. They all stood there for a moment waiting for it to take effect. Suddenly Hermione's face screwed up in pain and she dropped the glass of water to clutch her stomach, Harry and Ron held her from either side so she wouldn't fall.

"She's not changing." Fred whispered to his twin. George shook his head in a bemused manner. Hermione was now doubled over coughing, then just as sudden as it had begun her fit stopped.

"I... I don't feel any... different." She said regaining her breath. George ran a hand through his hair looking frustrated.

"The minimizing spell must have tampered with the effects..." He sighed. Fred nodded in agreement.

"It could have just made it completely useless, we need to look for a less powerful spell." Fred added. Hermione eyed them warily.

"You shouldn't continue this, who knows what'll happen next time!" She said.

"Hate to say this, but Hermione's right, move on to something... less potent." Harry said before the Trio walked back to the front of the store and waved goodbye.

"Fred, I was sure I had gotten it! There was nothing to prove that it would completely cancel it out like that!" George said as he walked to the register to help with the growing line of people.

"I dunno, George..." Fred said with a shrug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express trying to ignore his friends' arguing.

"I'm telling you Ron, there is no way I'm agreeing to a truce with that- that- monster of a girl!" Hermione cried.

"Come on Mione! Lav is my girlfriend and you're my bestfriend, I can't choose which to go to the first hogsmeade weekend with!" Ron said.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, "He's going too, it's us or her!" They were about to ask Harry's opinion when the train jolted to a stop.

"Thank Merlin." Harry mumbled as he quickly escaped the compartment. Needless to say Hermione and Ron were on the outs for the rest of the evening, Hermione sat with Ginny and Neville a few seats away from her friends.

"I don't know why she'd make me choose, it's not like she likes me or anything... does she?" Ron whispered to Harry during the sorting.

"Ron, I think Hermione is just tired of never being looked at as a girl by you, you treat her like one of the guys." Harry replied, "And no, she doesn't like you, at least not anymore." Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'mood swings' and 'that time of the month'.

After the feast Hermione bid them an early goodnight saying she wasn't feeling well. Harry and Ron stayed up with the rest of the seventh years and played a little chess.

"Probably a side effect of Fred and George's potion, I wouldn't be surprised if she had green ears in the morning." Ron said as he smashed another of Harry's pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, causing her to sqint and pull the covers over her head. She sighed and rolled out of bed to find that most of the other girls were up and getting themselves spruced up for the first day back.

"You really should try something different, Hermione, it's our last year to make an impression." Said a girl as Hermione walked past her on the way to the showers. Hermione pondered the idea before setling on trying to wear her hair up in a messy bun. Feeling as though that should be enough she walked down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.

"Morning." Harry said through a yawn, "Ron isn't coming, he's going to have breakfast with... well he's not coming."

"I wasn't arguing about him spending too much time with Lavender because I was jealous, it's just that this will be our last year here together." Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Your hair looks nice." Harry commented. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, yours looks awful by the way." She said with a giggle. Harry ran a hand through his hair in a half hearted attempt to fix it.

"No one will notice anyway." He said.

"Ginny will, which brings me to my next question, how are things going?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know if she likes me back..." Harry trailed off upon seeing the red-head in question walking toward him.

"Hey Hermione, Harry" Ginny greeted, "Er, I was just wondering Harry, when's the first practice?"

"I'll leave you two to talk quidittch." Hermione said before walking away. During breakfast Hermione looked over her time tables noting that they were considerably less busy than the years before. She grabbed her bag and headed off to her first class, Arithmancy. On her way she was joined by a few other people from different houses, Hannah Abbott had made it into the N.E.W.T.S. class and was walking with Hermione when _it_ came along... "It" being Draco Malfoy.

"Back for another year of impersonation mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.

"Impersonation? Surely you don't mean that I'm pretending to be a witch! Because that would mean your magic is so impotent you're being outdone by a muggle." Hermione retorted before the girls continued on their way. Just as she walked past Malfoy her foot caught on something and she fell to the ground, only to hear a loud cracking noise. Hannah quickly helped her up, causing Hermione to notice the sharp pain shooting through her arm.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Malfoy said with a smirk before going into the classroom.

"I think I broke my wrist trying to catch myself." Hermione whimpered. Hannah spoke with the Professor before taking Hermione to the Hospital Wing. They entered to find that the nurse was already busy with several first years that apeared to have all been scorched.

"Ah! I was wondering which of you lot would be in here first!" Madame Pomfrey said, reffering to Hermione and her friends' scrapes in the past.

"Well, I guess I win then." Hermione joked.

"What have we got here, broken wrist... hmm a simple closed fracture," the nurse mumbled to herself before fetching a potion, "Alright here's a dose of _Quick heal_ it just speeds up the process, I've got too many others here to worry about so you can take that and go back to class." Hermione nodded appreciatively and downed the sour liquid. Hermione hadn't even made it halfway back to class before people were talking about how they'd heard she'd broken her wrist. And already the story was mixed up. When she finally reached class she took a seat far away from the Slytherins.

The next couple of weeks were uneventful for the Trio (except for the occasional Hospital Wing visit), even Fred and George had been considerably less busy. But that was all about to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall during lunch waiting for Harry and Ron to finish eating so they could go watch the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They had insisted she wait while they finish their second helpings, which turned into thirds... by now her patience was wearing very thin.

"I'm going to go find a seat before all the good ones are gone, you two can sit in the back where the only view you'll get will be of someone's backside!" She said exasperatedly as she grabbed up her bag and stomped off. Harry raised a brow in question at the outburst of temper, while Ron just rolled his eyes.

Hermione had already climbed the stands and chosen a seat by the time she saw her friends making their way across the grounds. She was looking over the edge at the pitch below where Madame Hooch was setting things for the game when she began to feel ill. Hermione rushed to the stairs and made her way back down, she ran past Harry and Ron as they shouted after her, finally when she was far enough away from people she let her sickness overcome her. As she emptied the contents of her stomach she cried. She had been throwing up at least three times a day ever since Fred and George's experiment.

"Hermione, are you okay? What happened?" Came a questioning voice. Hermione felt Harry rub her back comfortingly as Ron took the job of holding her hair. "Are you alright?" Harry asked again. She cleaned herself up before trying to form a reply.

"It's been a month since I've taken that horrid pill the Twins gave me..." She sighed, "I've thrown up nearly every day since then! I have a theory though."

Both boys chuckled at her last sentence. "Leave it to you to have a theory about a simple illness." Ron said grinning.

Hermione just huffed and began to tell them what she thought caused her reaction. "I think the spell that they used affected the Polyjuice Potion and that started something, then when I took a Quick Heal potion a while ago it triggered something causing whatever happened to me to speed up the process. And I think my body is trying to battle it out in a way." Harry sensed that there was more that she didn't want to share.

"What do you think it did to you then? A simple allergic reaction, is that what you're saying?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes started to water again, "Well... it's been a month." She said giving them a significant look, when they still looked confused she continued, "And I haven't had... how do I say this... I-think-I'm-pregnant!" She finished it was rushed so it was hard to understand. A sudden realization seemed to hit both Harry and Ron at the same time, for they both paled and shouted at the same time.

"WHAT!"

Hermione burst out crying even more.

"Hermione..." Harry began as he tried to comfort the distraught girl, "It's okay, we'll be here. Right Ron?"

When Harry recived no answer he looked over to find that Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"There he is!" Hermione said pointing to where Ron was desprately trying to wrench apart the front gates. They rushed over to him and pulled him off the gate to prevent him from hurting himself.

"I'm going to _kill_ them!" Ron said in a low tone that made Hermione shiver.

"Ron, just calm down... I'm sure Professor Dumbledore or Madame Pomferry can handle this." Harry tried to reassure Ron, "Right?"

They all had a look of desperation, surely one of the adults would be able to do _something_ to fix the situation.

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Updates, I'm afraid to say, will be sporadic and most likely far between. But I'll try my hardest to get them up! I will be looking for a beta in the future, so please bear with the mishaps for now. Loves!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit short I know, but I'm having trouble figuring out what to put in between point A and point B, A being the beggining and B being the eventual Hermione/George romance. Ideas and the like are very very much welcome! Okk so before I end this note I want to thank everyone: Hopeless4NonExistentLove, snapehermionelover, The Weasley Way, and emliy02, you are the first reviewers so you are automatically the coolest people ever! And all the people who put my story on alert! Love to all, M. Vi

**Disclaimer: **Anything that is owned by someone other than me is obviously not mine, so I claim nothing.

Chapter 2

The Headmaster stared at the three pleading students across from him with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"Really Professor, we don't want you to think Hermione is a tart so let us explain first." Ron said. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well if I understand, Miss Granger is pregnant is she not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I am." Hermione said quickly, before Ron could do more damage, "But I'm afraid it's not as simple as that..."

"Wizarding pregnancies are never simple my dear." Dumbledore replied with a chuckle. "And before you tell me anything else about how this came about, I think it wise to consider the consequences."

"What consequences, sir?" Harry asked, he was truly confused.

"A few people at the ministry have reason to believe that there has been an influx in illegal brewing of Polyjuice Potion, I don't know if you had heard that bit of information." The Professor replied with his usal twinkle.

"How did you...?" Ron began.

"Never mind that, Ron, we need to know if there is anything we can do about this." Hermione cut in once again. At this the Headmaster's face saddened.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that I know of." He said finally. Hermione just ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"So that's it then? My life, my future, my plans, everything is thrown off by what was supposed to be a simple joke!" She began getting more and more hysterical. Harry and Ron just nodded to the Headmaster and lead Hermione out and to the Hospital Wing.

"And what is it this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a frown. Hermione sobbed and sat down on a bed.

"I'm having a baby! And now I'll have to put up with one or both of Hogwart's famed twin terrors!" She wailed.

"Alright then, you lot go on to lunch, she'll be right as rain by dinner time." Pomfrey said to Harry and Ron.

Hermione spent most of her time in the hospital wing taking potions and getting tests done to see if there were any other side effects. By the time she was walking down to dinner her mood had become very bubbly and happy.

"Hello, boys." She said as she sat down across from her best friends.

"Well you're amazingly chipper!" Harry commented as he passed her the potatoes.

"Yeah, who gave you drugs?" Ron said as he eyed her suspiciously. Hermione just laughed and filled her plate. She was unusually hungry, probably due to the... condition she was in.

"Oh no, here comes Malfoy..." Harry said as he saw the blond walking toward them.

"Slow down Mudblood, people might start to notice how fat you are!" Malfoy said as he walked by. Hermione suddenly went rigid, people were already starting to notice weren't they? She couldn't keep it a secret much longer. But she shouldn't have to should she? After all it's not like she actually _did_ something with one of the twins.

"Oh Merlin!" She yelped suddenly, causing Harry and Ron to jump and look around. "I don't know which one it is! Is it Fred or George? If it was George... well he's a little more mature but he's also the- the- sluttier of the two. And Fred! Oh no, if it was Fred I'll have to listen to terrible jokes and he'll probably ask me to pull his finger everyday or he'll experiment on the baby!" She babbled on.

"Hermione! Shh, people are looking!" Harry said as he reached across the table and clamped a hand over her mouth. Sure enough when she looked around she found that half the Gryffindor table was staring, as well as the surrounding parts of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And that's when the whispers began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had put up with a week of whispering and pointing, a whole _week_ of torture. And now she had locked herself in the seventh year girls' bathroom. She had thought that after the slip-up in the Great Hall people would be a bit more understanding, after all she had nearly shouted everything about what was going on. But everyone seemed to think she had finally snapped, the Gryffindor Brainiac had done something incredibly stupid. Something that no one had yet to do in Hogwarts. Of course Harry and Ron had tried to cheer her by pointing out that surely there had been many girls who had found themselves in this situation over the years, but after a long look through 'Hogwarts A History' she found that there were none.

"The reason being," Professor McGonagall had told Hermione when she had asked the older woman, "Hogwarts has an old spell that protects the students here, to put it in laymans terms, all students will find themselves abstinent while here, they cannot go farther than... well you get the idea." At this point even McGonagall was blushing. "And any witches who became pregnant while on summer holidays never returned to Hogwarts, instead they would marry and continue their lives."

Of course the old woman's usually wise words did nothing to comfort her. Which brings us back to the seventh year hiding in the bathroom.

"Come on, Hermione!" Parvati shouted through the door. "You've got a line of people out here!"

"Yeah, Hermione, just because you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up doesn't mean you can be a selfish b-" Lavender started to yell. But stopped short when Hermione swung the door open with a murderous glare.

"You had better not finish that sentence!" She said as she pulled out her wand, "And you have no right to say anything about me! You don't know what happened!"

Lavender put up a shield as soon as she saw Hermione draw her wand, and a few of the other girls had gotten theirs out just in case they had to diffuse the situation, while Parvati had taken off to search for their Head of House.

"Don't know? Hermione the whole school knows! You can blame it on the guy, or should I say _guys_? But it's still your fault! _You_ were the one who screwed up! We all know it was both of the Weasley twins, but the question is, how did you do it? Did you use their own love potions on them?" Lavender said cruelly, all the while watching Hermione's wand closely.

By this time Hermione was red in the face because she was so angry, and she was _way_ beyond hormonal right now. She quickly switched her wand to her left hand and watched as Lavender's eyes watched her left hand, then without thinking she slapped the blond haired witch across the face with her right hand. But unfortunately Professor McGonagall had chosen that moment to enter.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall shouted. Lavender was holding her cheek and sobbing as if she was about to die and Hermione was sending glares across the room at all the other girls.

"She hit me!" Lavender wailed. McGonagall tried to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Miss Brown go and see Mr. Weasley, I believe I saw him waiting at the foot of the stairs." She ordered, sending the girl to someone who might actually believe her and comfort her. "Now, Miss Granger, what has happened?"

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms defensively, "Parvati and Lavender were taunting me through the door and then when I came out to stop them Lavender began verbally attacking me. So I shut her up." She said simply.

McGonagall tried to give her favorite student a disapproving look, but she failed terribly. "Hermione, I know it's hard. And I know you have very few people supporting you right now, but know that I am one of them." She said.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said as she suddenly flung herself at the older woman, giving her a tight hug while tearing up.

"Ah, I almost forgot, there has been a meeting arranged for you. Fred and George Weasley will be meeting you, and whomever you choose to take, in Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'm required to tell you not to tell other students as it's not supposed to be the weekend for a trip, but I know you won't tell anyone but Mr. Potter and perhaps the Weasleys." McGonagall said before she pat Hermione on the back and left.

After that little ordeal Hermione would have liked nothing more than to curl up in bed for a nap, but she had to straighten things out with Harry and Ron, who had no doubt heard many different stories of what had happened. So when she went down to the common room and found Harry sitting against the wall at the foot of the stairs she was not suprised. She also wasn't shocked to hear that Ron was in a corner "Comforting" Lavender. So her story was told to Harry, who said he would tell Ron.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." Harry said when he caught Hermione looking over to the couple that seemed to be stuck together with a look of betrayal. "She's his first serious girlfriend so he isn't going to do anything to make her mad, although once he hears the real story they'll probably have a row or two."

"Or he won't believe a word of it." Hermione stated. "You will come with me tomorrow, right?" She asked Harry with a pleading look.

"Of course, nothing could make me stay away." Harry said giving her a hug before saying goodnight.

She felt a little better now that she would be able to tell Fred and George, but she also felt nervous. She went back up to her dorm and settled in to her bed, pulling the hangings with a snap, she had ignored the other girls and they had ignored her, which was just as well. As she fell asleep she was thinking about which twin was the father of the baby that was making her stomache swell so much... which led to some interesting dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

On the day that Hermione was to meet Fred and George in Hogsmeade she quickly pulled on the loosest fitting clothes she could find while still looking presentable and tried to mask her feeling of uneasiness, not to mention her morning sickness. She ignored the glares from the other girls in her dormitory and quickly left before they could start another argument. As she had expected, Harry was waiting in the common room for her, and surprisingly it looked as if he had invited Ginny along as well. Hermione was, to be honest, slightly afraid of the youngest Weasley's reaction because she hadn't officially told her about the pregnancy. But to her pleasant surprise Ginny grinned at her and walked over to give her a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione!" Ginny said as she hugged her carefully. Hermione laughed and hugged her back.

"Ginny, I'm sorry you had to hear the news through the rumor mill, but things have been a little crazy lately…" She replied, "But I see that Harry has invited you along." At this, Harry gave a sheepish smile. "Just as well though, because I'll need all the help I can get when it comes to those two." Both Harry and Ginny seemed to agree with Hermione on this point because of the Twins' history. The three of them headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast as Hermione explained the details of their schedule for the day.

"We're going to meet Fred and George at the Three Broomsticks at noon." She said quietly, so that none of the other students would overhear their conversation. "But we can leave after breakfast and walk around for a while beforehand." As they entered the Hall, Harry and Ginny walked in front of Hermione slightly to shield her from prying eyes, but nonetheless many people would glance up from their food or whisper to their friends while obviously looking at Hermione's stomach, which was now showing as if she were about four or five months along, instead of one and a half. Hermione self-consciously adjusted her robes to try and hide her shape. When they finally reached their seats they were sitting just a few seats away from Ron and Lavender, thankfully they had made sure Hermione was the farthest away from the pair.

"Ugh!" Lavender huffed dramatically as she glanced around to make sure people were paying attention, "Won-Won, let's get out of here. It's not good for my mental wellbeing to be around someone who tried to kill me!" She then grabbed Ron by his hand and dragged him away from the table. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered so that only Harry and Hermione could hear her,

"She _is_ mental!" Causing the other two to laugh a bit, though Hermione was still a little upset that Ron seemed to believe Lavender's lies. Harry gave Hermione a reassuring look; it seemed he always knew what was going on with her emotions, even if they were constantly changing due to her hormones now.

"So, I hope you don't mind that I told Ginny the real story," Harry said as he changed the subject, "I thought she would make excellent backup when it comes time to tell Fred and George."

"Not at all, it's a good idea… But Ginny, what should I expect from them? I mean, how do you think they will react?" Hermione asked, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. Ginny contemplated for a while before finally giving a reply as she took on a motherly tone and act,

"Well George as you know, is very popular with the ladies, so he may be more sensitive to your feelings on the matter," She said as she put some toast and eggs on Hermione's plate, "Fred on the other hand, has a habit of joking around a bit more when it comes to women, so he'll be a little more flippant. But don't worry about it, they'll both understand, they are a bit more responsible than they let on. Now eat up, you've got two to look out for now!" By the time she had finished, Hermione's plate was piled high with various breakfast items. Though she couldn't even eat half of the food, Hermione did try to make Ginny happy. They quickly finished their breakfasts and snuck out of the Great Hall with very few people noticing.

Harry led the two girls through one of the many secret passage ways that the Marauder's had mapped out, careful to avoid other students so that they would not be caught and questioned. The path was dark apart from the light of their wands, and the damp chill showed that winter was fast approaching. They finally came out of the tunnel near an old statue in the corner of the square in Hogsmeade. As they walked around Hogsmeade and visited a few shops, Hermione's anxiety started to come back. She began to think up dozens of awful scenarios, all of which seemed to end with rather distasteful jokes. After they had come out of Honeydukes it was close to time to meet the Twins, so the three of them went to the Three Broomsticks and got a table while they waited. Hermione sat so that she was close to the bathroom, in case she decided she needed to make a quick getaway. Harry and Ginny were on either side of her, each with a reassuring hand to hold on to for dear life if need be.

"Hermione, don't worry, I promise this will all work out." Ginny told her.

Harry nodded in agreement, adding, "She's right. Besides, the stress can't be good for the baby."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she put her head in her hands, "I just can't help it. What if they don't believe me, or they hate me?" At this moment the Twins walked over to the table, their tall forms seemed to loom over the table as they wore identical mischievous grins.

"Who hates you there Hermione?" George asked, causing Hermione to jump in surprise and look up.

"Ahh, but a better question would be who did you bribe to get out on a non-Hogsmeade weekend?" Fred interrupted as he pulled out a chair for George, and George pulled out a chair for Fred. They both sat down, still smiling and in generally happy moods. Hermione's face was blank, Ginny looked somewhat amused, and Harry was the only one who spoke up.

"Fred, George, glad you could join us." He said as he took control of the situation, "We didn't have to bribe anyone, rather, they were more than happy to let us out." By now the Twins had noticed that something was definitely going on with the trio sitting across from them.

"Alright, what's going on?" Fred asked as he eyed Harry and Ginny suspiciously, "You two finally came to your senses and decided to go out, now you want our blessings, right?" Ginny blushed furiously and glared at her brother, and Harry just ducked his head trying not to turn a deep shade of red.

"No you git! It's a serious matter, and it has nothing to do with Harry or me." Ginny snapped at Fred. This caused both Fred and George's eyes to simultaneously turn to look at Hermione, which would have been comical if the situation was different, but only made Hermione more nervous.

"I…" Hermione began, but found she really didn't know what to say. When everyone looked at her expectantly and she couldn't think of anything, she finally decided it would be easier to show than to tell. So she stood up and removed her cloak and school robes, revealing her somewhat large stomach. Fred's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, and George began to sputter.

"What on earth happened to you Hermione?" George was able to spit out. His outburst caused a few people to look over. Hermione quickly sat back down and covered her face with her hands again. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and tried to soothe her while Ginny explained.

"Obviously she's pregnant." Ginny said while she rolled her eyes, "And before you ask, no it isn't mine and Harry's secret love child that she decided to carry for us." She added when Fred opened his mouth to reply. This seemed to answer his question. "You two are responsible for this one." At this, Fred and George looked at each other then began laughing.

"Oh man, you had us going there for a while, you three are bloody brilliant!" George said.

"To think that Hermione would actually be pregnant, I don't know how we fell for it George!" Fred said as he leaned on his brother from laughing so much. Hermione had regained her composure and looked at the two of them with a very serious face.

"This is no joke," She finally spoke up, "That Polyjuice Potion capsule that you gave me caused this pregnancy. And when I was given some healing medicine in the Hospital Wing it sped up the effects, causing the pregnancy to speed up twice as fast." Both boys fell silent and paled slightly.

"You're serious?" George asked. Hermione nodded.

"Who's is it?" Fred asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out. Who put their hair in the potion?" Hermione asked. George's mouth dropped open and Fred turned to look at his twin with relief written across his face.

"It was mine… It's mine…" George said quietly. "Merlin! What are we going to do?" George began to panic at this point, his eyes looked wild and he kept running his hands through his hair, causing it to stand on end. "I mean, I have to do something, this is our fault, well my fault for the most part. It had to be that old spell… I should have known not to mess with old magic." His rambling started to alarm the others so Fred took his twin by the arm and led him to the bathroom for a quick talk and a splash of cold water. Fred pushed George in to the bathroom and over to the sink.

"Calm down now George!" Fred said as he turned on the cold water and splashed a few handfuls in George's face. "It's not the end of the world; you know all about babies, you were raised in the Weasley family you know." George sputtered and tried to catch his breath as Fred continued to splash him. When Fred finished, George was calm but looking slightly like a drowned rat.

"Oh no… Fred… Our family!" He groaned. Fred understood exactly what he meant…

Meanwhile, Harry and the girls were chatting. Hermione looked relieved to have the confrontation over with. But Harry and Ginny were less convinced.

"I think that went well." Hermione said brightly. Harry and Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "What? Okay so he was a bit in shock… but at least he didn't decide to leave me on my own with the responsibility." The other two decided to let Hermione enjoy her small victory, as it was one of the few she might get. Looking around they noticed that by now the pub was filled with patrons, most of them chattering loudly while enjoying a drink. Although it was very crowded, two flaming red heads could be seen above most everyone, making their way back to the table they had met at. Fred arrived first, looking slightly worried, and George was not far behind, though George looked as if he had seen a ghost. The two boys sat down and George reached across the table to clasp one of Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, look I know we've got a bit of a mess here, but I'm willing to stick with you through this, seeing as how it is mostly my fault." George began, Ginny snorted when he said 'mostly' causing him to pause and shoot her a glare. "But I just have one tiny favor to ask… If you'll do this for me, I promise I'll be the best I can be in this situation." His expression was pleading, his normally mischievous blue eyes showed fear and his mouth was turned down in an almost laughably adorable frown. Hermione studied him for a while, noticing that he seemed to genuinely want to help and do right by her and the baby. She nodded both in agreement and to signal that he should go on. So George continued,

"Well I just need you to break the news to Mum is all."

"Your mother?" Hermione barely whispered, her eyes went wide and she paled, "I had forgotten we would have to tell her. She's going to murder me!" And that was when the smartest witch of their age seemed to faint in fright.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. This semester I have A & P and Chemistry kicking my butt, so writing has been a rare thing! But I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and such :)**

Chapter 4

Hermione woke to the sound of loud footsteps; they seemed to get faint then loud again, as if someone were pacing the length of the room.

"Shh! You'll wake Hermione!" A familiar voice hissed. The footsteps paused before she felt the foot of her bed sink as someone sat down. Hermione opened her eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight angling in through the window across the room. Upon inspection she realized she had once again ended up in the Hospital Wing, and most likely from the embarrassing incident at the Three Broomsticks. George was sitting at the foot of her bed looking very worried as he picked at his shirt sleeve absent-mindedly, Ginny was sitting in the visitor's chair to the right of the bed and Harry was on the left.

"How long was I out?" She asked groggily, her company all looked up, each with a look of relief on their faces.

"Only a few hours… Listen, Hermione, if I had known you would react that way, I wouldn't have asked you to do it, I will tell my mum everything, and as a matter of fact she's on her way here now." George said quickly as he looked at her guiltily. He quickly decided his shirt sleeve was once again very interesting, for fear of seeing her go off again. Hermione just rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"George it's alright, I was just a little… overwhelmed at the idea I suppose. I began to think of all the horrible scenarios in which your mother would skin me alive for defiling one of her boys before I got the chance to properly explain myself." She said as one corner of her mouth began to upturn, "But now I realize that I have nothing to worry about." At this statement the others looked at Hermione with complete confusion, not really following her logic.

"Hermione, you do realize our mum isn't the type to take any news lightly, especially not of this caliber?" Ginny asked. Really they were beginning to think Hermione must have hit her head when she fainted in the pub, because Molly Weasley would have someone's head before the day was over.

"I understand that, Ginny. It just won't be me on the nasty end of her hex." Hermione replied as she looked meaningfully at George. "She's more likely to turn George over on her knee and then come to realize that it is in fact a grandchild of hers and hopefully calm down." George looked alarmed and Harry and Ginny began to laugh at the idea of Mrs. Weasley giving her grown son a spanking for his mistakes. The tension in the room was relieved considerably and they were able to attempt to formulate a plan on how to go about breaking the news. Just as they had decided it would be in everyone's best interest to have Mrs. Weasley sit down and then possibly remove her wand from her person before any information was revealed, Ron entered the wing walking at a slightly rushed pace.

"Mum is on her way, Fred is bringing her now. Hermione, before she gets here I have to say, you know that I'm not turning my back on you, it's just that things with Lav are difficult right now…" He said as he glanced back at the door a few times.

Hermione smiled, of course she knew her best friend wouldn't abandon her over something as silly as a fight amongst girls, but it was nice to hear him say it and be more responsible for once. "Thank you, Ron." Then they heard a pair of heavy footsteps and a pair that seemed lighter but more forceful start to approach. There was no denying the forceful ones would be the Weasley's mum, and it sounded as if she knew something was amiss.

George quickly jumped to his feet and began arranging the covers over Hermione's body, trying to cover the bump where her stomach was as much as possible. Hermione just swatted his hands away and pointed him to one of the two chairs near the end of the bed just as Mrs. Weasley stormed in followed by Fred, who held a small grin on his face as if he were about to watch a live comedy.

"What have you done this time?" Mrs. Weasley started in, "I'm sure it's absolutely awful if they have had to call me in here!" Then she seemed to spot Hermione lying in the bed, which caused the girl to sink lower in to the bed and try to nonchalantly adjust the blankets. "What have you done to poor Hermione?"

"Mum, please just have a seat. There's no need to get worked up… yet." George mumbled as he ushered his mother to one of the seats and took the one next to her. His rear barely touched the seat before he was back up again and pacing beside the bed. Harry and Ginny were prepared to stop any spells from flying if need be, without being obvious about having their wands out and ready.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley asked, arching a brow impatiently. Hermione put a hand on George's arm the next time he passed within reach, stilling his nervous walk.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm about to tell you some things that will most likely upset you, but I just ask that you let me finish the entire story before you react or pass judgment completely." Hermione began. Mrs. Weasley had a horrible feeling but agreed nonetheless. "Near the beginning of the term when we visited the Twins' shop they had a new product that needed to be tested, which I won't go in to detail on as it is no longer going to be used or tested," Fred and George nodded vehemently to show their cooperation at this, "I unfortunately, or thankfully I'm not sure, drew the short stick so to speak and then took the pill they were testing. We had all thought that nothing had happened, that is until I had an accident and had a visit here to the Hospital Wing to receive some _Quick Heal_ which apparently sped up the… um process." By now the tension and anxious feelings seemed to have the room buzzing in anticipation of the impending explosion of the Weasley's mother.

"There really is no easy way of saying this, to be blunt: the experiment caused me to become pregnant with George's child and it reacted with the healing potions causing my pregnancy to speed up considerably so it seems I'll be due around New Year's holidays instead of the usual nine months. Now before you set your mind to anything I'd like you to take in to account that this was an accident, and George has been very responsible about the whole thing. We are quite capable of handling this, I'm sure of it."

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Mrs. Weasley sat there with her mouth slightly agape and a look of complete shock written across her face. Harry and Ginny held on tightly to their wands, ready to intervene, and Fred placed a restraining hand on his mother's shoulder, although he would later admit that it was also to check that she was still alive and not dead from the shock of it all. Mrs. Weasley finally regained her composure and narrowed her icy glare first on George, then on Fred.

"You two! Out! NOW!" She roared before marching the two young men out by their ears. Harry looked as if he might try to go out in case she tried to murder them, but then seemed to think better of it and let the woman have her way with them. When the door slammed shut behind the three redheads Ginny and Ron ran over to press her ear against the door and eavesdrop. Much screeching and shouting was heard, along with a few choice words.

"She just threatened to castrate them!" Ginny giggled, before getting a wide eyed look, "I won't repeat that one…" Then as she heard her family members approaching, Ginny dragged Ron back over to the bedside and acted as if they hadn't been listening. The door opened to reveal a much harried Mrs. Weasley and the twins following behind, very thoroughly stricken and fearful of their mother.

"Hermione dear, while I'm very ashamed at this whole outbreak, I must admit I'm also pleased that you are willing to see this through and provide the grandbaby that Bill and Fleur will not. I'll be keeping in touch through owl, but for now I need to go home and lie down before I do decide to Avada the boys." She said with a slight smile before she turned on her heel and continued her forceful march out of the Hospital Wing.

"I think that went well!" Ron said with a cheerful smile. This succeeded in lightening up the room considerably, though George and Fred only let out hesitant chuckles. After a brief chat about the day and some planning for everyone to meet on the next Hogsmeade weekend, the rest of the group left Hermione and George alone to talk about things privately.

"Thank you, Hermione, for being such a gem about things." George interrupted the silence. He looked very worn out now that the worst of it was over. Hermione pat the side of the bed to indicate he should sit with her. When he sat down she took one of his hands in her small ones and pat it reassuringly.

"You worry too much, I'm sure everything will be alright in the end. And I do think that things did go rather well, at least for me." She teased him. George grinned and rolled his eyes trying to imitate her,

"This is not something to take lightly!" He said in his most shrill girly voice before letting the smile slip a little, "In all seriousness though, I'm glad it's you Hermione."

The two shared a few more whispered minutes of light banter before George had to leave Hermione to rest. As he was about to leave he turned back and gave her a tight hug,

"I promise I'll take care of us." He whispered before he blushed and quickly left the room.

**Finally some interaction ;) hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
